ACW Anime Revolution 2019
Card Six-Man Elimination Tag Match Haru Glory & 2DK (Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong) vs. Night Raid (Tatsumi, Lubbock, & Wave) Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kanuro & Gaara; If Kanuro & Gaara wins, the Impulse Championship Match @ Animania V will become a Fatal 4-Way Match! Grudge Match Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Aang ACW Impulse Tag Team Championship Shoryuken (Ryu & Ken Masters) © vs. Cell 13 (Jyugo & Rock) w/Warren Hajime Mighty Yukiko vs. Reiko Hinomoto Impulse Road to Destiny Qualifying Match Dark Magician vs. Goten Plus Edward Elric is invited to Anime Revolution. Will he appear? ACW Direct Monkey D. Luffy vs. Neji Hyuga Diane vs. Ikumi Mito AnimeRevolution2K18Preshow.jpg AnimeRevolution2K18Preshow2.jpg AnimeRevolution2K18EdwardElric.jpg AnimeRevolution2K18DarkMagicianvGoten.jpg AnimeRevolution2K18MightYukikovReiko.jpg AnimeRevolution2K18ACWImpulseTagTeamChampionship.jpg AnimeRevolution2K18IchigovAang.jpg AnimeRevolution2K18Haru2DKvNightRaid.jpg Results *P1. Ikumi got DQ'd after hitting Diane and the referee with a steel chair. Ino Yamanaka seemed to have come to Diane's rescue but attacked her instead. *P2. Zuko attacked both Luffy and Neji after the match thus laying both out with the Dancing Dragon. *1. After the match, Goten attack both Dark Magician & Yugi with a Kendo Stick. Trunks came out and brawled with Goten. The two then brawled in the crowd, backstage, and Goku's office until Trunks hits a Suplex on Goten through a table. Goku calls for the medical staff to treat his son as Goten laid bloody and unconscious. *2. In the final moment of the match, Excel General Manager Roger Smith ordered Aang to finish Ichigo off with a steel chair but he refused. *4. Reiko wrestled in her "Rowdy Reiko" persona. Reiko continued attacking Yukiko with a kendo stick. The Glamour-X champion Juri Sanada attacked Reiko and challenged her at Animania V. *5. After the match, Sasuke hit a CKO on Naruto. *6. In the final moments of the match, Tatsumi was gonna hit a baseball bat onto Haru behind the referee's back. But Edward Elric came trough the crowd and hit Tatsumi with the Alchemy then heads back into the crowd. After the match, Elric enters the ring and gave Haru the Alchemy. Elric then stands tall holding Haru's Excel Title Belt high above his head. Miscellaneous *Goten confronted Yugi Moto during Yugi's interview with James Gibson. *ACW Television Champion Sagat came out and announces that he will defend the Television Champion against Akuma at Animania V to see who's the Greatest Fighter of All Time. After the announcement, Akuma continues his mind games but Sagat wasn't impressed at all. *Akuma accepted Sagat's challenge for the Television Championship at Animania V. *Backstage, Roger Smith was pissed of Aang's actions by embarrassing him in front of thousands of people. Smith then says to Aang that have protected Aang long enough because he is forcing Aang to reveal to everyone why he is back in ACW and how on Excel #96. Aang then says "No. Screw you." to Smith but Smith told Aang that either Aang goes to the ring on Excel #96 and tell the world that he's nothing more than a complete fraud or Roger will not only reveal it himself but will fire Aang on the spot. Aang leaves as Smith was still fuming mad. *Roger Smith re-signs Edward Elric into ACW on the condition that Elric gets an ACW Excel Championship shot at AniMania V, and that it will be the main event. Tatsumi then attacked Elric but Elric fought back but Smith hit him with the old Excel title belt as a parting shot. *Roger Smith tells Haru Glory about an "initiative" he is taking. Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:CPV's Category:2019